Casablanca
by Wicked Hermit
Summary: Minako still wants to get to know Rei, and is trying pretty hard, actually. But how could Rei take somebody else to that awesome and expensive cafe that everybody's talking about! Clearly somebody needs to show that unflappable miko that you just don't blow off the Goddess of Love. Somewhat mangaverse. Second arc: Minako gets Rei to watch questionable anime with her.
1. Chapter 1

_Casablanca_

_Chapter One_

_Note: This is set after the Casablanca oneshot in the manga as well as that one oneshot where Minako tries to inflitrate Rei's school, but you don't need to read those in order to (hopefully) enjoy this. More ANs at the end of this depressingly short chapter._

* * *

"_What_?!"

A loud noise blasted through the shrine, disturbing the peace and quite possibly shaking a few of the trees nearby. Phobos and Deimos took flight, cawing nervously as they flew in tight circles over their master's room.

"Agh, Minako, don't be so loud!" Rei scolded her blonde friend, putting a hand over her mouth to shush her. Minako stuck her tongue out, wriggling it, and with a noise of surprise the miko quickly withdrew her hand, the palm moist and tingly. She stared at it for a few seconds, face inscrutable, and finally decided to wipe the offending thing onto Minako's new totally cute polka-dotted henley.

"Reiii! That's gross!"

"You're one to talk - you're the one who l-_licked_ my hand anyways!"

"You should be grateful that the Goddess of Love deemed your peasant hand worthy enough to lick!"

"... What?!"

"... Rei, is everything alright in there?" an old, faint voice sounded through the thin shrine walls.

Rei sighed resignedly and stood up from the low table in the middle of the study room to go to the doorway. She slid it open and replied, "Yeah, Grandfather, everything's fine!" She came back to her original seat, glaring at the innocent-looking blonde on the other side of the furniture. "You've woken him up from his nap - and just as I finally got him to relax from all his chores." Was that actually a halo around the blonde's head, or had Rei been staring at the sacred fire a bit too long?

Minako opened her mouth to reply that Rei had also started shouting too, and was thus being hypocritcal and _totally_ not cool, but decided that perhaps now was not the time to push Rei's buttons on that. Instead, she jumped subjects. "Uh, I'm sorry - I'll apologize to him later then. But," she leaned in accusingly, elbows on the wooden table, hands flat on the surface. "You've gone and eaten at _Casablanca_. Casablanca! Without me?! With Makoto?! Why?!" She pouted heavily, her full pink lips moistened by her gloss she had applied earlier while Rei was busy finishing leftover homework. The stoic miko was seemingly unmoved.

"Minako, that's not going to work. Minako... Minako, stop!" she finally snapped under the blonde's pressure. "I don't even know what you want from me."

"Isn't it obvious? _I_ have a proposition for you," Minako impossibly leaned in closer, practically lounging, her flat stomach on the table. Rei refused to back away, her back rimrod straight. The miko tilted her head up, staring at Minako's shining lips down the tip of her nose.

"It's pretty simple, actually, so even you'd be able to understand it," Minako continued, grinning in that way of hers. She called it adorable and totally irrisistable. Totally irrisistable alright, Rei had mumbled under her breath to Ami. The urge to punch that infuriating, grinning face was definitely hard to fight. The blue-haired genius had giggled despite herself.

And Rei had started to sweat just a bit. Dammit. Minako went on. "So. You treat me at Casablanca. I eat that delicious fabled food of theirs. And then I won't tell the rest of the Senshi about your lunch date with Makoto. At _Casablanca_." She made a face at that, but was clearly proud of herself for thinking this up.

"Are you _blackmailing_ me?" Rei asked incredulously. After receiving another grin, the miko shook her head. "You'll need to try harder than that. None of them would care and you know it."

"Hah!" Minako chirped. This was were she would win. "You sure Usagi wouldn't care?"

Rei flinched almost imperceptibly but recovered gallantly. "You know just as well as I that Mamoru would just take her there after just a few minutes of complaint." She folded her arms, feeling oddly triumphant. "I've called your bluff, Minako. You can get to Casablanca on your own. Or with your latest boy toy, either is fine. As long as I'm not involved."

"Reiiiii," Minako whined, dragging out the miko's name. "You're so mean; you, like, already know that I don't have a boyfriend right now. And besides," her blue eyes gleamed menacingly, "I'm not quite done with you yet!" Now was the time to reveal her trump card!

Now Rei, being born as Sailor Mars incarnate and into a family of renown Shinto priests, had special powers of predilection. This was, not surprisingly, also available to her in her civilian form (civilian form - pah, what was she, one of those super heroes in skin-tight jumpsuits and odd masks?!). Many times had these powers alerted Rei to any startling developments fast approaching in the future, and never one to fail, these powers made themselves useful once again by alerting Rei to an alarming omen.

A fast approaching omen.

An unavoidable omen.

Rei was appropriately scared.

"I'll tell all those underclassmen at your school that you took someone out to Casablanca," Minako sang joyfully. One small part of Rei's mind noted that the blonde was getting better at tunes; those idol lessons must've helped at least some. The rest of Rei's mind quickly killed it with fire and stomped the ashes into the imaginary ground. Rei had no words.

"Oh, and maybe those younger nuns that I saw staring at you when I came undercover to your school," Minako added after some thought. "Gosh, Rei, people love you almost as much as they love _me_." She had the nerve to _preen_.

"You... you wouldn't," Rei growled. She was well aware of just how... _popular_ she was at her private Catholic school - among not only the students, but the staff as well.

"Silly Rei," Minako said, flipping her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. She tapped Rei on the nose. "You know just as well as I that I would." And Rei did know.

The black-haired girl closed her eyes. With her arms still crossed, she tapped her fingers. She opened her eyes and stared at Minako for a long time: first at the blonde's upturned lips, and then at her startlingly blue eyes.

After a long moment, she sighed despairingly and slumped for the first time that day. "Fine. You win... this time." Once again Venus incarnate had stronghandled her into submitting. The miko glared imposingly at the cheering blonde, trying to recover even an ounce of her dignity. "And just why are you doing this?"

"'Cuz, Rei," the blonde smiled winningly, "I just wanna get to know you better! After my little dabbling at your private school, this is merely the next step!"

"Little?! You're _still_ dabbling in my private school, you blackmailer!"

"Your face is a blackmailer."

"What does that- I don't even-"

Minako laughed brightly. She sounded much like the bells that Rei's school still used. "Oh, relax, Rei, this'll be totally fun! The beautiful and lovely Aino Minako will show you how to have a great time. Like, you know, normal people, Miss I'm-So-Prim-And-Proper-I-Don't-Even-Fart!"

"Yes, and after Casablanca the beautiful and lovely Aino Minako will probably show me how to diet, too," Rei deadpanned.

Minako screeched and hit Rei on the arm, claiming loudly that in no way that this future idol was fat, and you freakin' had it coming to you if you, like, dared to insult the Goddess of Love. The miko winced and rubbed her arm, but she was already smiling anyways, settling back into the routine of firing retorts semi-calmly and quietly scoffing all the while.

Well, Rei thought as she watched Minako pout with those pink lips yet again.

Maybe this little outing wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

_AN: yeah idk what i'm doing. i've always wanted to try rei/minako, but in a more manga-oriented way because the manga needs more love. however, i don't think i have a good enough grasp on their personalities (rei here actually seems more like her anime persona, which i absolutely loathe compared to the manga ugh), so you'll just get banal trivialties like this in the rest of the story. constructive critisisms would be immensely helpful - thanks for reading._

_maybe i should spell check this._


	2. Chapter 2

_Casablanca_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

I take it back, Rei thought to herself exasperatedly. Not thirty minutes into the lunch and already she's being so irritating. The miko folded her hands politely on the surface of the prim and polished table and started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat. Minako paid no attention and continued gawking around at the expensive interior of the high-class cafe. "_Minako_," she hissed.

"_Rei_." The blonde turned around and stared at Rei with wide eyes. "This place... is absolutely gorgeous! _Oh-em-gee_. Everything is so..." She waved her hand excitedly. "So refined! No wonder you come here a lot - you fit right in, like prunes in a pod!"

_Prunes in a_ - ah, forget it. Rei shook her head. "And you're standing out enormously. Didn't you come here to eat?"

"Ho ho ho," Minako giggled. "Silly Rei, we're not here because of the _food_, we're here because you're treating me out!" She winked, and Rei started to turn slightly red. As Rei looked at her in visible embarrassment, Minako mentally cheered. Yes! Score one for the Goddess of Love!

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rei quickly replied in a purposely level tone. "I, personally, think that the food here is quite delectable, and the drinks even more so. The usual for me, please," she finished primly, and Minako was quite confused... until she realised that Rei wasn't talking to her. She turned around in her comfy, high backed seat and was met with a raised eyebrow and an unamused face.

"Ahahaha..." Minako laughed sheepishly as she fumbled with the menu. Much to her consternation, much of the things listed were in English instead of Japanese (ugh, her worst subject! Didn't they live in Tokyo, not London or whatever?!). "I, uh, I'm sure that this place has great food! Um, so yeah, I'll just have whatever Rei's having."

The waiter nodded while gathering their menus, gave one last look at both of the girls at the table, and went away, presumably to get them their drinks. Before Minako turned back around, she caught a couple of the other customers in the cafe staring at her and flashed them a sheepish grin and a peace sign. "Whoops."

"Whoops, indeed."

"But Rei, you know I didn't mean to insult them or whatever!" Minako said pleadingly. "I think this place is totally awesome and incredibly chic and kindaabittouchy. It's a lot like you, huh?"

"Touchy?" Rei deadpanned.

"Well, yeah," Minako elaborated. "They're, like, high-class, you're high-class. They're easily offended, you're easily offended. Sometime they act like they have a stick up thei-"

"Okay, okay, I get the idea, Minako," Rei shushed her quickly. "Do I have to cover your mouth for you again?"

"Do I have to lick your hand again?"

Rei's nose wrinkled. Minako winked. "But hey," she chirped, "don't get me wrong. Like I said, this place is totally cool and fashionable and everything, so you are too. Oh yeah, I totally like your clothes today, it's really cute on you!"

"Thanks," Rei smiled grudgingly. She had, much to her chagrin, puzzled over what to wear this morning, and after some debate, oscillating between a white, silk blouse and a short-but-classy dress, the miko went with the tailored shirt and tossed a dark red, almost maroon cardigan over it to complete the ensemble.

"Mhmm, and I see you're wearing the pants that I picked out for you on our last shopping trip! Yay!" Minako cheered (a bit quieter than usual, keeping in mind their surroundings for once) after she ducked her head under the table to take a peek. Rei crossed her black, ankle-pants-clad legs.

"I'm so glad you approve," Rei said dryly. "Whatever would I do if I failed to meet your expectations."

"I'd sic the fashion police on you Rei, you don't deserve any less." Minako stuck her tongue out at Rei, and Rei had to squash the urge to do the same. She wasn't Usagi - she actually had self-control, for one. And good grades, too. Rei finally noticed Minako giving her an odd look. It was... expectant, for some reason.

"Pardon?"

"Reiiii. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting what? How mature you are when you make that face? If so, yes."

"Ahhh, what a meanie." Minako clutched at her heart dramatically. "I _meant_ that you forgot to compliment me on my outfit!"

"I'm... supposed to do that?" Rei said, actually a bit confused.

"Yeah, of course!" Minako held out a finger to lecture. "Exchanging opinions and gushing over a girl friend's outfit is like something that teenage girls do everywhere! Adults too! Or tend to do, really. I think. I hope? Well anyways, it also counts if you do it inside your head, but hearing it said out loud is really nice, you know, girls like to be complimented."

"Ah." Rei didn't really _know_ that. She didn't tend to "hang out" with many people outside of shrine work, let alone girls her age. The miko tried to cover up her inexpertise by asking pointedly: "So what happens if I don't like your outfit?"

"Then you tell them, of course! Duh. You can't have your friends going out in travesties, that's like, totally a betrayal of trust and cameraderie and - hey, wait, are you saying I don't look good?!" Minako said in a shocked tone. "And I spent so much time putting this together for you today..."

"Wait, uh, no," Rei backtracked at Minako's downcast face. She still didn't know the blonde well enough to tell whether she was acting or not, but it's best to assume the worst and try to make up, right? "I think that your outfit is very... cute."

"Sure it is. You're lying!"

"Why would I lie?"

"To make me feel better."

"I'm not lying." And she wasn't, really, though the miko _was_ trying to make her friend feel better. When Rei met Minako at the bus stop earlier, she had been amazed at how Minako looked like something out of those fashion magazines that she'd seen in some of her classmates' book bags.

Poppy and trendy: those two words could easily describe the slightly baggy, retro-patterned, black-and-white sweater that Minako sported, contrasting nicely with a pair of eye-poppingly pink (though not at all neon) shorts. Somehow, the miko mused, Minako didn't seem too out of place at Casablanca - probably because of the sweater. And because while those shorts certainly showed off the blonde's legs, nicely toned from many a volleyball practice, they weren't Daisy Dukes material. "I do like how your nails are painted to match what you're wearing."

"Ooh!" Minako squealed happily, her spirits easily lifted. Rei released a mental sigh of relief. "You did notice! Of course, I expect no less from the mysterious and ultra-smart Hino Rei," she said, nodding her head as she waved her hand, pink fingernails flashing here and there. "See, boys kinda never notice these small things that we girls do in order to complete our outfit - it's small, yeah, but the small things are what counts." The blonde sighed. "These are what girl friends are for, doncha think? Oh, yay, our food's here!" She clapped her hands as the plates were set down in front of them.

"I suppose so," Rei replied a little late as she murmured her thanks to the waiter, smiling somewhat fondly while Minako enthusiastically thanked and apologized to him. As the miko set about cutting her food into smaller, delicate portions, Minako took a huge bite. Oh well. At least she was still classier than Usagi.

Minako slowed down her vigorous chewing, clearly savoring the taste before finally swallowing. Rubbing her chin, the blonde finally laid down her verdict: "Dainty."

Rei chuckled. "It's an expensive European-styled cafe, what did you expect?"

"... Bigger portions?"

"If you want to keep that shape of yours, maybe you should lay off the bigger portions."

"Meh! You know that I get enough exercise to burn off both my fat and Usagi's - Ami's too, probably. Especially when we have to go all the way up your stairs just for a study session." Minako stuck her tongue out slightly. "Volleyball season's ending, though, so maybe I should stop ordering soda and stuff all the time when we go out..." She leveled another portion into her mouth.

"I thought your favorite drink was green tea."

"... Uh, yeah, I totally love green tea to death! But like, you just don't order that while eating out, you know?" Minako swallowed and gulped from her cup of mocha cappucino.

Rei shook her head endearingly. "Whatever you say. Anyways, I didn't know that your season was so quick - I didn't get to go to any of your games."

"Oh yeah! Everybody's come to see me, you know, except you," Minako frowned slightly. "We have a couple more games to wrap up, I think, so you can just come to all of those to make up for lost time! It'll be totally awesome and you can paint your face in my team colors and maybe bring those poofy cheerleader thingies and roll up your sleeves in awkward roll-bun-things and everything!"

"You wish." Rei snorted before realizing that wasn't exactly prim and proper. The other girls have been rubbing off too much on her, she absentmindedly noted, not for the first time.

"Hehe, kinda, yeah." Minako smiled bashfully before turning her gaze down to the rest of her food. She made quick work of it and wiped her pink lips carefully with the cloth napkin. "But I'd really like it if you came and saw me - saw us play."

Rei thought about her schedule in the next few weeks. Maybe if she could rearrange her after-school duties for some of the days with her classmates, she could make at least one... "I'll think about it," the miko promised.

Minako beamed. Rei was struck by its sincerity and immediately busied herself by pulling out her wallet and making a show out of paying the tab. So happy, and Rei hadn't even given her a concrete yes. How could something so intangible make the blonde so... _happy_?

Well, it's because you guys are friends, isn't it, she thought, setting some bills on the table and moving it discreetly so Minako couldn't see the cost. Wouldn't you be happy, too, if your friends took time off from their schedule to come and see you do stuff? Although that would probably work better if the rest of the Inner Senshi were more busy.

Well, Ami's pretty busy, Rei pondered, yet she was just fine seeing her the few times that she did. She felt a bit guilty - although Ami contributed to the group by being one of their subtle supports and provided much needed seriousness and reason to the miko's new life, for some reason Rei couldn't say that she thought about her as much as she thought about, well, Minako.

Minako. Why was she so insistent on plopping herself right into Rei's life (and sometimes even in Rei's literal lap, if the blonde was feeling particularly fiesty that day)? Even though she got pretty annoying sometimes, and made things a bit difficult to get through, Rei had to admit that she did have fun in the end, even if her hard-earned reputation as a cool and mysterious ice queen took a couple of well-aimed blows. That one kouhai of hers would never see her the same way ever again...

Shaking her head, she stood up with the blonde and exited the classy cafe, the both of them blinking slightly at the sudden change in lighting. They got out into the sidewalk and started moving along with the rest of Tokyo's population, no particular place in mind.

Rei checked her metallic red cell phone. The miko had protested against getting one - they're such a waste of time and money, and besides, she already had the Communicator, right? - but both of the blondes in the Inner Senshi had whisked her off to yet another shopping trip. With Makoto's keen eye for deals, Ami's profound knowledge on the massive choices available, and Minako and Usagi's sense of "style and everything cute", Rei had ended up with a brand-new cell phone. Although, the miko had mused, a new electronic device wasn't the only thing she had gained from that particular outing.

She had set the background to the five of them, their antics captured clearly in that one picture taken after a most triumphant purchase. Minako and Usagi were all out peace-signing with wide grins, with the volleyball player hooking on of her arms with Rei's as her other arm tried to hold a startled Artemis in the crook of her elbow. However, Rei was standing somewhat behind her, so it was incredibly awkward and uncomfortable - she had tipped forward just as the picture was taken. One of her shoulders was gripped by Makoto, who had tried to help her get back her balance again, the incarnation of Jupiter's mouth open in an incredibly funny expression, and Ami was next to the tall brunette holding Luna in her arms, smiling gently, clearly amused by everybody else.

The miko regarded the picture fondly before turning to the blonde beside her. "Minako, it's a little after one."

"Oh, really?" Minako shielded the screen of her own phone with her palm. "Wow, you're right! I thought we were in there a lot shorter than we actually were."

"Mm." Rei was struuck by a sudden thought. "Do you have any other plans today?" she blurted. Wait, what?

"Nope, I'm pretty much free - although I was planning to hit the arcade for a bit..." Minako said. Her eyes started glinting. "Why, did you have anything else in mind?"

"Well, no," Rei said slowly. "But... It's still in the middle of the day, and I don't think we should waste the opportunity."

"What, really?" Minako looked kind of surprised. "I thought you were pretty busy and stuff - I mean, I already made you take me out today... Even though it was nice, I was thinking that I was kinda bothering you... " she trailed off, glancing to the side. They were both at a stoplight, waiting with various men and women for the signal to go forward. "'Cuz sometimes I do that, you know. Pushing people into things I want. And I get that you find that annoying, but I was hoping that you and I could, like, spend more time together."

Was the headstrong blonde actually being more considerate? That wasn't very fair, Rei berated herself. Give Minako some credit. She's admitting to her flaws so blatantly. For once, maybe you should do the same. "Well," she admitted, "I'm not an easy person to get along with. I'm perfectly fine not spending time with people, or hanging out like this. But I can understand that that gets a little frustrating, too, because you and I are both so... stubborn." Rei hesitated before touching Minako's shoulder. The blonde looked back at her with wide eyes.

She looked stunning, with her blonde hair falling, framing her face. And that was enough to push Rei to say, "But I honestly liked today... even if I had to pay." Minako started to smile - albeit somewhat shakily - at that, and Rei soldiered on. "And frankly, I would like today even more if... we spent more time together. I... like it when we get together. So... Where do else you want to go? My treat."

Minako's eyes widened even more before narrowing. "Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

"Even if I want to go on a shopping binge?"

"... Anywhere."

"Oh." And for once, Minako was struck speechless. The people around them began to move into the intersection, and Rei moved her hand down to tug at the blonde's.

"We should get going, then, if we're going to Shibuya."

Minako then launched herself at Rei, hugging her fiercely. She was normally taller than Rei, even more so with the wedges that she was wearing, but the heels that Rei had on brought them to about equal height. As Minako clung onto her neck, head resting on the miko's shoulder, Rei wondered where the hell her hands were supposed to go, and finally settled on somewhere around Minako's waist. It was a bit awkward, and Rei still didn't like much physical contact.

But it was nice, Rei decided as Minako started to pull back. Yes, very nice. She could get used to this, with enough time and patience.

Minako tugged at her arm and started to run across the street, pulling the stoic miko behind her to catch up with the rest of the lagging pedestrians. "Come on then, slowpoke! Aino Minako will definitely show you how to shop until you drop! ... But only on sales, of course, I won't kill your wallet that much." She turned and winked at Rei, their hands still connected.

Rei smiled, and even though she was in heels, started to run forward just as enthusiastically as Minako.

* * *

_AN: sorry ami i love you and i ship you with rei but only in pgsm, and that's if i want something other than rei/minako :\_

_ahhhhhhh more interactive fluff thingies. i much prefer gentle subtext, so i wonder how i'm going to branch out here and make it romance instead of romantic two girl friendship... well, i'm not done yet, i think. any criticisms and more pointing-outs of ooc would be greatly appreciated. also i edited the last chapter. thanks for reading_


	3. Chapter 3

_Casablanca_

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Minako whistled happily. It had been a good day. Volleyball practice had been particularly long and strenuous that afternoon, but it was well worth it to help and lead her team into setting up game-winning plays.

Afterwards, she was a bit bummed out as none of her friends had waited to leave with her, but that was alright 'cuz Ami had cram school, Makoto wanted to scope out prospective internships at some of the cafes nearby, and Usagi was grounded for failing one too many English tests (unfortunately, Minako could definitely relate to that).

Well, that and she finally had the time to check out this cool new arcade that had opened up a couple of districts over! After trying her hand at some of the retro systems they had, she went on to put some punks back in their place at the newest DDR the arcade had set up. Hah! Those guys should've known better than to challenge the mighty Goddess of Love.

Afterwards, she had bought herself a congratulatory soda and spent the last of her change on the giant crane game in the place. Seriously, that thing was about as huge as Makoto's boobs. It seemed to have come from a different company than the other ones she had played with before, so of course there were new prizes, and Minako just _had_ to collect them all. There were a couple of stuffed animals that she didn't manage to get, but the loot she had in her hands right now was satisfactory enough.

Turning the corner, she almost ran into someone. Skidding to a sudden stop, Minako managed to regain her balance (it'd be kinda sad if she didn't 'cuz like, look how athletic she is!) and stabilize the other person as well. "Whoa! Whoops, like, I'm totally sorry there, are you o-HO! Rei, gosh, what a coincidence! I never would've thought I'd meetcha here, what's up?"

"Minako?" After her eyes widened comically, the miko's face set back into her default expression of grace and seriousness, although Minako noted she wasn't exactly unhappy to see her. "I'm fine, although it's not everyday I get barreled over by young girls entirely too energetic for their own good."

"Yeah right Rei, I know exactly what goes on in those Catholic schools of yours!" Minako wiggled her eyebrows and laughed at Rei's shocked expression and continued. "Well, I'm going home after a long hard day at the courts - and at this arcade." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the corner she had rounded. "It's pretty cool - it just started up and everything, so I expect to blow more cash on this baby! But," she looked around, "I never would've really expected you to come to this kind of district, Rei? What gives?"

The district in question, while not as otaku-friendly as Akibahara, had a couple of maid cafes, some bookstores prominently displaying manga out front, a large amount of idol shops, and various electronic stores. The blonde raised her eyebrow.

"Uh." Rei was not forthcoming. This was not a surprise. "Running errands...? Yes, well, I must be getting home, it's rather dark, and Grandfather will be waiting for m – Minako! _Hey_! No, give that back - what are you doing with that?!"

"Uhuhuhu, I wonder what's in this bag," Minako danced around Rei, making sure to keep the white shopping bag away from the irritated miko's hands. "I bet it's a bunch of naughty doujin or something, huh Rei? I always knew that you were totally repressed and stuff 'cuz it's the quiet, stoic ones that are the total pervs, no offense Ami, and now your lusty corrupt desires are manifesting themselves towards a bunch of poor, hapless, submissive 2-D gi –"

"Give it back!" Rei looked positively primeval.

"No way, I wanna see whatcha got here!" That, and Minako was kinda having fun. Rei looked wonderful when she actually expressed her feelings; no way was Minako gonna stop now. She ran a couple of blocks from the angry miko, peeked inside the bag, and abruptly turned around, once again causing Rei to teeter off-balance. "Woah, more Go Nagai, Rei? Seriously? How _laaaaame_, I thought you had new and cool stuff like - eh? Devilman Lady? What is that, even?"

"Minako. Shut. Up." Rei snatched it out of the blonde's hand and stuffed in her polished bookbag. "There is nothing wrong with Go Nagai, and certainly nothing wrong with Devilman Lady! Devilman was a classic, and this is just as much of one." She harrumphed.

"Oh no, there's nothing wrong with Devilman Lady," Minako said, waving her hands to calm down the miko. "I'm just saying that Cutie Honey is the best Go Nagai series ever!"

Rei choked. Wow, she was sure getting all riled up over this. "Y-you know about Cutie Honey?!"

"_No_ _duh_!" Minako said. "I totally think that Honey is like me; of course I'd know about her! It's kinda like how I follow all the Sailor V stuff from time to time." She made a V-sign with her hand.

"That's because you _are_ Sailor V."

"Shhh!" They both looked around to see if anybody had heard them. Luckily, any bystanders that might've been nearby were frightened away by Rei's outburst of irritation. Rei sighed as the blonde playfully bopped her on the nose in reproach.

The two teenagers decided to leave the area anyways, just in case somebody did overhear them and tried to look at who Sailor V actually was. They passed a couple of blocks to the nearest bus stop, Minako walking confidently with her hands held coyly behind her, her poor, abused bookbag bouncing off her legs with every step she took. Rei carried herself primly and carried her bookbag primly and tried not to let her irritation show on her face.

"I have the newest version," Minako prompted.

"I hate television."

"But you love Go Nagai."

"... Yes."

"Enough to watch all three OVA."

"Three?! I..."

"Reiiiii."

"Minako, I don't have time for this."

"Then why were you out buying manga, huh?"

"… Alright, fine."

"Hooray! So then... your place? Or mine?"

"Minako, don't make that weird expression, you look like you ate something bad. H-hey! You don't have to hit me! Anyways, your house, of course; you know I don't even own a TV."

"Ehhh? 'Kay then, just don't forget to bring snacks!"

"Minako, we're going over to your place! As the host, you should be gracious enough to provide refreshments, not push all of that onto your guests..."

* * *

As they got onto the bus, Minako snickered quietly, using her thick blonde hair to cover her face from Rei's view. She didn't mention it at the time (Rei would've either killed her right then and there or commited seppuku on the spot), but the perky girl did manage to see all the doujin below the Go Nagai.

Oh well. She'll use that as ammo another time. After all, nothing was more fun than teasing the perhaps-not-so-unshakable Rei Hino.

* * *

_AN: it's been a while, but i'm totes not finished with this small arc-ish thing yet. i think I finally know where i want to take this fic but omg they're starting to get too OOC - i apologize for it being extremely short though :c thanks for reading like always_


End file.
